Data security continues to be of growing importance. Adversarial parties, also called hackers, attempt to access data networks and data against the wishes of the owners of the data networks and the data. Adversarial parties may wish to steal confidential information, personal information, business information, or other types of information. The stealing of information is a global and lucrative business resulting in an increase of digital crime.
Typically, to defend or prevent such data attacks, a firewall is put in place and the data is encrypted. Different types of firewalls may be used, such as a network layer or packet filter, an application-layer firewall, a proxy server firewall, and firewalls with network address translation functionality.
Adversarial parties are becoming more advanced in their attack methods and, in some cases, encryption and firewall defenses do not provide sufficient data security.